Gundam Pilots and Slayers, Oh My!
by The Spork Warrior
Summary: Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy are on a mission to retrieve something from the past. But, what happens when they meet Buffy the Vampire Slayer after being atacked by a demon? GW Pairings: 1x2x1
1. And so the mission begins

Slayers and Gundams, Oh My! 

By: Strider Battle and Queen of the Damned

 This takes place in the Buffyverse, and has 2 characters from Gundam Wing lurking in it. My first GW fic, even if it is a cross over. I've also taken poetic license with this fic… The last season REALLY confused me, so I'm gonna have NO Tara, cause well, my head was starting to hurt… Anyway, before Xander/Anya thing, but has Riley, so  I can kill him. *evil grin* I won't tell you who/what kills him!  This was originally called Final Slayer, and was a FF7/buffy crossover. It wasn't my best work, so I decided to make it GW/Buffy.

 Okay! Time for disclaimers! Okay, I don't own Buffy, nor do I own anything that has to do with this story. If I did, Angel never would have left the show, nor would he have been replaced with *cringes* Riley. Of course, that's like 2 seasons ago.  GW is not mine!!! Refrain from suing me, please! I have 10 dollars and a cookie! *holds up a cookie shaped like Heero's head* SEE! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bizarre GW, Buffy crossover!! R&R!!!!!!!! *eats his cookie, and glares at his best buddy (Queen of the Damned co-writer and horrible editor) as she tries to take one from him.*

Opening:

                The shadow in the hangar watched the long haired boy carefully. Every movement the boy made, he locked away for later referense.  Heero Yuy didn't want to forget the first person he thought of as a friend when he was sent on his latest mission. All the details of the mission had been left out, which left an uncomfortable feeling the pit of his stomach. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Duo Maxwell was staring directly at him.

"Is that you, Heero?" Duo said, taking a few cautious steps forward.

Heero nodded, stepping out of the shadows and sighing. A few wisps of Duo's hair had escaped from his braid as he was beating on the kickboxing dummy viciously. A thin layer of sweat covered his face, which had a slight red tint from the exercise. His breathing was rushed, and he was grinning, as usual.

"Hey! What were ya doin' lurkin' in the shadows?" Duo asked, wiping his faces with a white towel that was hanging out his back pocket.

"Saying goodbye." Heero said, watching Duo's face fall.

"W-what? You're not gonna try killin' yourself, are ya?" Duo asks nervously, watching Heero shake his head. "Well then what is it?"

"I'm on call. Doctor J needs to retrieve something from the past, though I don't know what." Heero says.

Duo's eyes widen and he grinned, "I thought you were gonna say something horrible! I already knew THAT!"

The curious look Duo received made him grin even wider, and he laughed quietly to himself. "I'm comin' with you. Didn't you know that?"

With that Heero just stared, and turned around to leave. Duo tailed Heero, pulling his sweaty shirt off and replacing it with a black t-shirt that was on a table near the door. 

"Well… Let's get going!"

With that they headed out of the building and into uncertainty.

Elsewhere  ~†*†~ 

                Dawn sat on her bed, reading a book which she had found in her closet. She didn't like the book much, with it's large amounts of vampires and a girl named Jessica who wrote books about them*, but it was better than playing Scrabble with Anya and Willow. Sighing, she placed the book down on her pillow, and stood, walking to her window. She stayed there for a few moments, deep in thought. Her thoughts haunted her, yet she decided to ignore the feeling and to go back to reading her book. As she turned away, a screeching noise made her look back.  A bright flash lit Sunnydale for split second, and the screeching dulled. 

She rushed down the stairs to find Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya preparing to check out the screeching light.

Dawn jumped the last four steps and said, "Did you hear that??? Did you SEE that????"

Buffy nodded her head, putting her coat on. "Kinda hard not to hear."

Dawn stood in front of her sister. "Can I come??"

Buffy looked at Dawn, and sighed, "No! If you come, you might get hurt."

Dawn glared at Buffy, her eyebrow twitching.  She twirled to Xander. "Xander!! Tell her to let me come!" She demanded.

Xander blinked and said to Buffy, "Uhhh… let her come?"

Buffy sighed, " Fine, you can come."

Dawn jumped up and lipped "Yes!"

"Only if you promise to stay out of trouble!" Buffy scolded.

Dawn nodded rapidly and grabbed her coat, running out before the rest of the Scoobies.

To be Continued!!

A/N:

QD just rushed off to get a cookie from the cabinet, so I'm stuck writing the authors notes. Anyway, what do you think so far?? I'm not very found of this chapter, but I'm not very good at beginnings, anyway. I promise the rest of the fic will be much better than this. Flames are welcomed and will be used to make more Chibi Gundam pilot cookies! 

 *This is a reference to my most favoritest book in the whole wide universe, "Demon in My View", by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (Spelling?)


	2. What the hell is THAT!

**Slayers and Gundams, Oh My**!

**A/N**: I figured why wait, since I got such nice reviews!! Oh, for the confused ones, Riley is in this  and I have a good reason for this. I was too confused by the newest turn of events in BtVS, so I kinda am taking a poetic license on this.

To the reviewers: Thanks for the review, **Spuffy the Witch**, real confidence booster!!!  **Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito**, great to know someone has this on a #1 list out there! *runs up and glomps you.* **adb**, I can't tell you, just read this chapter to find out! *evil smirking***.  Nikki Smith2000**, wow! You're the first person in a while that likes Atwater-Rhodes books!! That's cool! *happy jumping up and down* **Elithraniel**, thanks for the kind words!  Just for the record, you are all my new best friends, and have gotten me to write this next chapter! Weeeeee!

**Same disclaimer**: GW, Buffy and everything involved is not mine, nor does it belong to my muse, Shini-neko the talking cat!! We don't have any money now, we spent it on bake sale cookies shaped like Chibi Gundam pilots and Gundams, as well as Sephiroth cuz he's just cool!

Yay! Here goes chapter 2!!!

**Chapter Two:**

Five minutes had passed since they were sent through a portal into the past, but already they were being attacked. The shadows hid the beings well, but not quite well enough to be over looked by the Perfect Soldier and the God of Death.

Duo was the first to notice them, nothing more than a blurred movement out of the corner of his eyes, but it alerted him. Jabbing his elbow into Heero's side, Duo jerked his head slightly to the left, and said in a slightly singsong voice, "We have company.."

Heero glanced around, eyes narrowed and ready to glare at anyone who crossed his path. Within a moment, both Heero and Duo had a gun in hand and ready to fire.  They cautiously began walking, eyeing the tree line suspiciously as if it would come to life and attack them. 

A twig snapped.

Duo swirled and aimed his .45 to the left. A slight snickering could be heard from the trees, and before the pilots could react efficiently, a sickly looking green monstrosity with enough horns on it's head to be a rhino's dream-date pounced out at them. It stood on all fours, like a wolf or lion,  though it had reptilian look to it. The wide mouth was set in a snarl, it's ugly dagger-like teeth ready to tear the closest person to it apart. Unlucky for Duo, he was the closest. 

Duo gasped as Heero shot at it, but the bullets didn't seem to bug it much. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!?!?!" Duo's voice cracked as he began firing off a round at the creature, aiming for the exposed skin of it's belly. 

The monstrosity shrieked in rage and pain, jumping at Duo who had barely moved out of the way of it's claws in time. Duo shot at the creature again, but as he took aim a second time, the creature knocked the gun out of his grasp, sending a sharp pain up Duo's arm. 

Heero began shooting again, aiming for the belly, hoping to get the thing away from Duo long enough for him to retrieve his gun and reload. The creature jumped at Heero and knocked him off his feet, as Duo scurried for his gun. As Duo grasped the weapon and turned, ready to fire again, the creature was being attacked again and again by a blond woman. A group of 4 others stood off to the side, cheering the woman on as another person, a young man with brownish hair, was rushing over to help Heero to his feet.

Heero glared at the newcomers and swatted at the one trying to help him. 

Duo scurried towards Heero, and literally fell over next to him. Looking at the brownish haired man who Heero had swatted, Duo demanded, "What the heck's goin' on!?"

"It doesn't matter! Get out of here, this is dangerous for civilians!" The man said trying to push or pull the unmoving Heero and the frantically blinking Duo out of the way of the blond. Duo got to his feet and backed away from the  man with an evil grin on his face.

"Heero, any chance you got a rocket launcher in that spandex space of yours?" Duo asked glancing back the  woman, who had just pinned the reptilian lion thing to the ground, and looking quite murderous.

Heero, just glared at Duo, "No."

"Okay, then I'll just ignore this guy who thinks we're defenseless civilians," he shoot an evil look at the man, who as you more than likely guessed, was Riley, and continued, "…and help blondie over there smash that… that thing… Cuz dammit! It cut my arm!" 

Heero just tossed the other gun to duo, stood up, glared at Riley, and pulled out two more guns out of spandex space[1].  "Hn."

And with that, the two of them walked over, quite calmly, though Duo was pretty much skipping…. Only to find that the blonde woman….

Had already killed the thing. 

"Well, damn." Duo said, huffing and crossing his arms. "I wanted to shoot that thing!"

[1] He doesn't have a handy rocket launcher, but he has extra guns? Shame, shame, Hee-chan!          

**A/N**: Sorry, another short chapter, but I promise, the next one will be longer! Expect it to be posted by the **November 14th**, since I haven't started on it yet. If it's not out by then, expect it before the 20th. But, let's just hope my muse is nicer to me this week than she has been the last 2 weeks! *happily hugs his muse, who coughs and gags after being strangled.* Ja for now! 


End file.
